From 2 boys to another man
by meemee2010
Summary: Edward left but Jake mended Bella... They are a thing now untill she finds Quil at a Quillette bonfire.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Quil Etera. Teenage Werewolf. I like to think of my self as HOT! Well I do run a temperature of 108.9. But I meant hot in the looks department. I imprinted on a two year old! How sick. I mean I'm her brother and apparently she's my destined future wife. I mean how disgusting marrying your own sister and having kids with your own sibling. I want to reverse it but everyone says it's impossible.

I got to get ready for Jake's birthday party tonight. I got to be there in an hour. It's on the beach which is literally just outside my house. There's no-one special tonight going to the beach, so I'm going to go as the usual. Shirtless, cut-off jeans and my Nike trainers. I also am putting some gel in my hair which is so unusual. I honestly don't know why I'm making such an effort tonight. I'm just about to lock the door when I hear the most gorgeous giggle I have ever heard. I find myself sprinting to the beach, leaving the door wide open and unlocked. I only realized this when I saw her out of the corner of my eye and knew it was too late.

Jake started growling at me. I didn't know why. I didn't take any notice of him or anyone else apart from her. My other half. I was suddenly on the ground and Jake was on top of me trembling so fast. Someone touched his arm he smiled up at them and calmed down straight away. I looked up to a beautiful, stunning, no perfect face with full juicy lips and very deep brown eyes that told her every emotion she ever had. But how could I take her away from Jake? When she touched him he calmed down. But I just imprinted so how does that work? Suddenly without thinking I grabbed the girl put her on my back and started running, before Jake could realise I was halfway to a very special place to me halfway up the Quillete boarder mountain. I sat her down and stared into those gorgeous eyes. Those eyes told me that she was curious but at ease. I was just about to ask her name when Jake burst through the trees and shouted "Quil! I'm going to murder you! BELLA? Bella are you okay? Hon answer me" all my hopes were crushed he had effectively called her honey.

"Jake I'm fine. Well more than fine. I have a strange pull to your friend. I don't understand… oh…" Bella stated.

Did she just realise that I imprinted on her? Strange pull?

Jake fell to his knees. I felt guilty for something I didn't do. Jake started crying! Jake crying? I felt really guilty.

Jake started babbling "I finally get her from the bloodsucker and then I lose her to my best friend?" he sobbed harder.

He once again calmed at her touch. I felt so guilty. I couldn't handle it or I couldn't handle being away from her. But I had to run. I walked over to Bella and put a hand to her forehead I was about to say "see you later" when Jake jumped up and started growling "DON'T…TOUCH…HER!"

"Sheesh Jake. I'm sorry but I had no control. I thought I imprinted on my sister…" I got cut of by a gasp by Bella.

"but obviously I was wrong. She has to choose if she wants to be my friend or more. If she wants only to be a friend she can be with you. I have to make her happy."

Bella's P.O.V

Jake invited me to a bonfire party, of course I said yes cause I love Jake sooooooo much. I would do anything for him. So I'm getting ready to go when I hear Jake on answer phone saying

"Bella Honey can you dress up a bit for tonight because my sisters are coming up and they always thought If I ever have a girlfriend then she would have the worst dress sense. I'm not saying you have a bad dress sense but please do this one thing for me? Oh and there is one more thing I'd like to ask of you…Give me a big kiss later. Love you babe. Bye" Jake said.

I couldn't help but laugh. So I'm starting to get ready and I decided to curl my hair. I know it's already curly but I like curls to be bouncy. I applied some pale lip gloss and put on some extra tight skinny jeans and a tight fitting top. I started to jog out to my car big mistake! I ended up on my ass on the road. I was just about to get in my truck when two firm warm hands grabbed my ass and pulled me up to their chest.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Yes babe?" he replied

"You can let go of my ass now!" I said a little annoyed

"But you look so nice. Tight jeans look really nice on you.!" He confessed

"Point made let me get in my truck to drive please!" I asked

"Nope" Jake said popping the p

"Why not Jake?" I whined.

"We are running. Well not you me." he confessed.

"it'll ruin my hair!" I whined for the second time.

"fine. I'll drive!" he said frustrated

The rest of the journey was a comfortable silence. I was getting slightly annoyed at Jake for staring at me instead of looking at the road while driving. I finally snapped

"Jake look at the fucking road. I don't want to go to the hospital explaining the reason that we crashed was because my boyfriend was staring at my breasts instead of the road!" I shouted at him. He was a little shocked but apart from that he was looking slightly amused.

We got there and we sat on a fallen tree and someone called Jared was telling a story of when he was two and I let out a giggle. Suddenly Jake growled. I didn't have a clue why he just jumped on someone. I got up and walked over to Jake and touched his arm and he instantly stopped shaking. he smiled up at me and he was calmed down now. I looked down to a half naked perfectly muscled teenager who was drop dead gorgeous and I felt a strange pull towards him. I think I've found my other half.

But how could I leave Jake? When I touched him he calmed down. But I think this boy just imprinted on me so what am I going to do? Suddenly before taking my next breath the boy grabbed me and put me on his back and started running, before Jake could probably realise I was halfway up a mountain. Mr teenage gorgeous sat me down and stared into my brown eyes. I was very curious but at ease.

I was just about to ask his name when Jake burst through the trees and shouted "Quil! I'm going to murder you! BELLA? Bella are you okay? Hon answer me" I was suddenly guilty for letting Jake lose me again for someone else. But I had a plan for that.

"Jake I'm fine. Well more than fine. I have a strange pull to your friend. I don't understand… oh…" I stated.

Did he just imprint on me? Strange pull?

Jake fell to his knees. I felt guilty for something I didn't do. Jake started crying! Jake crying? I felt really guilty.

Jake started babbling "I finally get her from the bloodsucker and then I lose her to my best friend?" he sobbed harder.

He once again calmed at my touch. I felt so guilty. I couldn't handle being away from Quil. I don't know anymore I was so sure of Jake but I'm not sure anymore! I need to make my plan come sooner. Quil walked over to me and put a hand to my forehead and an electric current surged through me and I smiled. Quil was about to say something when Jake jumped up and started growling "DON'T…TOUCH…HER!"

"Sheesh Jake. I'm sorry but I had no control. I thought I imprinted on my sister…" he got cut of by a gasp from me. That's gross

"but obviously I was wrong. She has to choose if she wants to be my friend or more. If she wants only to be a friend she can be with you. I have to make her happy."

I so wanted more but I have to make Jake imprint first.

Quil ran hesitantly away from me and I felt empty. Jake picked me up and kissed me. I kissed back but Jake wasn't the one anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two days later**

I pulled away for air. Quil was an amazing kisser! This was the first secret meeting that I have had with Quil. I decided it was time to get Jake to imprint.

"Quil? I'm going to try and get Jake to imprint. So I'm going to take him to a park…"

I was interrupted by Quil kissing my neck.

" you don't have to worry about that anymore Bells! Jake imprinted this morning. He imprinted on a girl called Sarah. He's moved to the Chew Valley just off the Quillete boarder. Moved school and everything. He started school there yesterday and now he's imprinted." Quil said.

"wow" I gasped. "I'm free" I whispered. Quil giggled. How I loved that sound. "you up for summit special later?" I said in my most sexy voice.

" I… uh.. yeah…you…serious?" Quil stuttered.

" did someone have dirty thoughts run through that mind of theirs?" I said almost laughing my head off.

"of course not Bells" Quil said. He was so embarrassed. Bless him.

"well now that you mention it. It's not a bad idea." I confessed

"hell…yeah…I…don't ….know…have …you …done…it with…Jake?" he stuttered.

So he wants too, but he doesn't know and he's asking if I've done it with Jake. Unbelievable.

Quil's P.O.V

Bella pulled away for air. We had agreed to meet secretly but I had to tell her Jake had imprinted. She would be so upset. But I had to tell her.

"Quil? I'm going to try and get Jake to imprint. So I'm going to take him to a park…"

I cut her off by trailing kisses down her neck to her collar bone.

" you don't have to worry about that anymore Bells! Jake imprinted this morning. He imprinted on a girl called Sarah. He's moved to the Chew Valley just off the Quillete boarder. Moved school and everything. He started school there yesterday and now he's imprinted." Quil said.

"wow" she gasped. I was so sure she'd be upset. I don't know if she gasped at the thought of Jake with someone else or the fact that I'd been trailing kisses all the way to the buttons on her jeans.

"I'm free" she said. Such a downer I thought I was hitting on her. I giggled.

"you up for summit special later" she said in a very sexy voice. Was she trying to seduce me?

"I… uh.. yeah…you…serious?" I stuttered. I am so stupid.

"did someone have dirty thoughts run through that mind of theirs?" she said almost laughing her head off..

"of course not Bells" I said. I was embarrassed. But of course I wanted to do it with her. I'm hers.

"well now that you mention it. It's not a bad idea." she confessed

"hell…yeah…I…don't ….know…have …you …done…it with…Jake?" I stuttered still in shock.

I really want too, so badly but there is one question running through my mind. It's insignificant but I need to know if she's done it with Jake.

"yes. That's insignificant though. You either except me as I am non virgin or not or I can leave you live your life" she whispered sadly. How could she feel that I didn't want her. I wanted her in everyway possible.

"Bells. I want you in everyway possible babe. It's just I feel jealous that he had sex with you and not me." I confessed.

"lets go see Jacob and Sarah!" Bella muttered.

I sure know how to ruin a moment.


End file.
